Bikinisaurs (Series)
'Plots' John Ethan used to live a normal life like every normal people, but when a freak accident in a lab send him to an alternate dimension, John discovered Dinotopia, a metropolis with a civilization of all female, sexy and fierce anthropomorphic dinosaurs. Learning they're part of an organization with a purpose of stopping the dark empire of Mammals who plans to detsroy their whole world, John decides to join in their cause in hope of returning home. 'Seasons' Bikinisaur has 5 seasons with 50 episodes total 'Dinoverse' The Dinoverse is the alternate reality John had accidentally transported into after the freak accident in his reality. The Dinoverse is a world of anthropomorphic dinosaurs, animals and other non-human creatures. There are the total of 12 planets but John is currently on the Dinoverse version of Earth. Even though he's only been on one planet, John deduce that the entire reality has animal people on each of its planets. 'Gender Population' The most shocking surprise John ever witness (other then the fact of the animal people) is that there only seems to be female inhabitants in the world he is now. Not only there is no other male in the Dinoverse but it seems that nobody from the Dinoverse even knows what a male is, as the Alpha Squad were just as lost as John was (and not just because he is the only human in the Dinoverse.) 'The Clothing' All Dinoverse inhabitants, as John can know so far, wears exotic clothes and swimsuits. They explains this in many reason: *Combat Purpose: Even though John comments women are just as frail as men and cannot be armorless, the Dinoverse had stated and proven to have extremely durable body, capable of withstanding anything weaker then a cannon. On the Bikinisaur's case, it allows them to fully absorb the solar energy, warming their blood and allow them to maintain as active as possible. In short, the swimsuit is enough for the battle. *Religious Belief: Each tribes worship different deities and had different meanings with exotic clothes. *Seduction: Basically, they're meant to distract and seduce the enemies. 'Technology' it seems that the technology used by the locals of the prehistoric tribes use technology that is both less and more advance then anything on earth, from swords and spears to energy weapons and lasers. the technology seems to differ for each tribe, but they still seem more advance then the technology on earth. the tech this world has is not only for combat, but also for living, health and other basic needs. 'Breeding' while it may seem weird how the population of the planet can sustain itself with no males, the inhabitants have adapted to other ways. and are common to this ways since they don't even know what a male is. either from natural breeding, the ways being done by either females having certain sexual organs or by special techniques. the insects can impregnate other creatures by injecting their insect goo or by asexual means. 'The Tribes' in the Dinoverse, at least on the planet john is on, the population is split into 6 different tribes based on type of animal. the tribes are at war with each other and the two main ones in battle is the dinotopia tribe and the dark army. the tribes are gathered all round the planet. *'Dinotopia: '''The Kingdom of dinosaur people ruled by Queen Historia *'Dark Army: An military army of mutated and dangerous mammals who are under the control of their dark queen, Demona *'''Ocean City: An advance underwater city populated by locals based on various aquatic creatures, ruled by the Empress of Ocean, Empress Armonile. *'The Hive:' An underground cocoon hive with insectoid inhabitants who are ruled by the iron fist of Queen Zzzreka. *Arctic Paradise: A Kingdom located in the snowy mountains where the people lives in isolation and trains in the ways of ninja and samurai. they are ruled by the ice queen, Icalla *Skyra: A flying city in the sky which only the bird people who lives there can find, and where their leader Vrentress lives with burning love passion for her people. 'Element Type' Certain group of each tribes has an elemental powers that grants them unique abilities based on the elements. Only 1 out of 100 people in Dinoverse has elemental type. #'Fire:' Grants pyrokinetic ability, empowering impact powers with explosive burst, immune to fire and cold and can exhale powerful flames. #'Water:' Grants hydrokinetic ability, healing properties, underwater capabilities and enhanced swimming #'Earth:' Grants terrakinetic ability, grants super-armor as long as they touch the earth, and seismic discharges. #'Wind: '''Grants aerokinetic ability, extra storage of oxygen, power breath, weather control and speed control #'Ice: Grants cyrokinetic ability, can re-hydrate by moisture in the air, immune to cold, ice armors/weapon creation and ice breath. #'''Electric: Grants electrickinetic ability, can rejuvenate via absorbing electricity, immune to shock, control technologies and weather control. #'Metal:' Grants kinetic control over metallic minerals, can alter density at will, coat the skin with powerful armor and can alter limps into weapons. #'Lava:' Grants kinetic control over magma, can command eruption at will, extreme immunity to fire and ice, discharge magma from limps and mouth, and durable armor. #'Nature: '''Grants kinetic control over nature, can manipulate the growth speed of the plants, alter their property and attribute, gain strength from water and solar energy. #'Poison:' Grants ability to produce harmful chemical substances, immune to all poisons, produce acidic shield around the skins and produce corrosive breath at command. 'Size Type' Each group of the tribes are organized by Size Type, which every species have. #Tiny = Average size of insects and rodents #Small = Average size of small animals and human child #Medium = Average human size #Big = Average size of large animal #Large = Average size of very large animal #Huge = Average size of Blue Whale #Colossal = At the height of 150 ft building. 'Characters' 'Allies' 'Main Characters' *John Ethan *Commander Rex *Raptora *Barb *Cella *Skyal 'Secondary Characters' 'Others' 'Villains' 'Main Villains' 'Secondary Villains' *Snowblade *Wasp Wrath 'Others' 'References' *Monster Museum: the concepts of a lone male being surrounded by a group of female creatures who never ecnounter or heard of a male. Comedy. *Queen's Blade: The concepts of FxF as well as female vs. female. *Kill La Kill: Brutal actions and sexual attires, comical/sexual humors. 'Trivias' *Semir10000's words: "''This Fanfiction started in 2015, but was a small project of mine, which meant i didn't put much effort in it. however, after talking with omega king x10, and seeing his interest in the story, i decided to go back and work on the series." Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Semir10000 Creation